Gyldenhul Barrow
Gyldenhul Barrow is an ancient Nordic ruin found along the Felsaad Coast of the island of Solstheim, located in the Sea of Ghosts. Gyldenhul is an ancient burial tomb of Haknir Death-Brand, an infamous pirate throughout the Sea of Ghosts. By game *Gyldenhul Barrow (Bloodmoon) *Gyldenhul Barrow (Dragonborn) Description Geography Gyldenhul Barrow is situated on Horker Island, an insignificant island located along the Felsaad Coast of Solstheim. Most of the ruin is encased by Stalhrim, a unique material found exclusively on the Solstheim Sea-Complex. The outside of the barrow is very visible, sporting the traditional Ancient Nordic Arches that tower over the entrance. The steel door is exposed, but it is impenetrable. The inner ruins have been swallowed into the ground, and it is buried in Stalhrim. Through the layers of Stalhrim is a long hallway leading to Haknir Death-Brand's tomb, where his immense wealth and powerful weapons are located. It is only a matter of time until Gyldenhul Barrow is completely buried and forgotten. History Early Years Haknir Death-Brand was perhaps one of the most notorious pirates throughout the Sea of Ghosts, being active for several thousand years, living much longer than most humans would live. In his lifetime, he was considered a legend by the pirates of Northern Tamriel, being referred as the King of Ghosts. He wore a full-set of Stalhrim Armor called Deathbrand Armor with twin scimitars made out of glass, both of which are called Bloodscythe and Soulrender. Upon near-death, Haknir declared that none of his crewmates would inherit his fortune and in the name of Mehrunes Dagon, no one would ever earn Haknir's legacy until someone would best him in combat. Several thousand years later, Haknir would never be defeated, even after death. Haknir had sent his ship's quartermaster, Garuk Windrime to bury the Deathbrand Armor throughout Solstheim. Haknir and his crew would be buried in Gyldenhul Barrow, remaining there until someone would defeat Haknir.Deathbrand Third Era The Gyldenhul Barrow was discovered in 3E 427 by Thormoor Gray-Wave, who caused his ship to crash land on the western coast of Solstheim, causing many of his crewmates and passengers to die amidst the wreckage. Geilir the Mumbling was a seer who was riding Thormoor's ship at the time and he had survived the crash. In retaliation against Thormoor, Geilir placed a curse to the Sea Captain, giving him eternal wakefulness. With the help of an estranged warrior, the curse was lifted from Thormoor and to show his appreciation to the traveler, he gave them the key to Gyldenhul Barrow, revealing to them a large bounty of gold, roughly around ten-thousand gold. Unbeknownst to the traveler, there was more to the ruins, encased by layers of Stalhrim. Sometime later, the key to Gyldenhul would be lost to time; the ruins would continue to be locked.Events in the Cursed Captain Fourth Era The key to Gyldenhul Barrow circulated throughout Solstheim, several pirates held the key until in 4E 201 when another estranged warrior obtained the key. With the key and Garuk's map, they sought the location of all the pieces to the Deathbrand Armor throughout Solstheim, beginning with Haknir's Shoal in the Felsaad Coast. The traveler was able to bypass the Stalhrim barrier with an Ancient Nordic Pickaxe, entering the Inner Gyldenhul Ruins. Deep in ruins, the estranged warrior was able to defeat Haknir's pirate crew, along with the ghost of both Garuk Windrime and Thalin Ebonhand, and eventually Haknir Death-Brand's spirit. The traveler left Gyldenhul with Haknir's legacy and prized weaponry, leaving the ruins as simply Haknir's tomb.Events in Deathbrand Gallery Gyldenhul Barrow.jpg|Gyldenhul Barrow circa 3E 427. Appearances * * ru:Курган Гильденхул es:Túmulo de Gyldenhul de:Gyldenhulhügelgrab Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations